The Dark Kight
by darkmaskedgirl
Summary: The Dark Kight like never seen before.
1. The Night is Calling

**Chapter 1:** The night is calling

He walked into my room as if he owned it. And in a way he sort of did. All it took for me to be sucked in was just to see his figure. And he had me. I loved him, but I couldn't let him know that.

Because, if he knew that...well lets just say that it would change everything about who he is. If he even knew some one in this cold dark world loved and cared for him, then it would change his whole motive. Change who or even why he is, who he is...

There was a noise outside of my window. I looked. It was him, The Dark Knight.

I ran to the window, and opened it for him.

"Back so soon?" I asked.

"I had no other choice. You are just to tempting to be away from." He answered, in a deep voice.

"Oh, I am? Am I?" I reached over and touched his arm.

He then pulled me closer. We embraced each other. The next thing I knew we were on the floor in the process of making love.

Then all of a sudden something went off on his belt. He was being called.

"Damn," I said. "I guess you have to go."

"No, I don't have to," He replied.

"What about..."

"I don't want to go, so don't worry about it. My apprentice will follow up. He won't be able to resist it even if I were to go."

"Robin?"

"Yes, Robin. I know he will go."

He than pulled me up against him. We picked up where we left off.

I was in his arms and all seemed to be right with the world. I felt safe for the first time in my life. I felt as if nobody could take this moment and make it seem horrible or irresponsible. All felt right with the world.

The next morning I woke up in his arms. He was lying there, as if he had no care in the world. I looked at him sleeping and then thought _this is my chance to find out who is under that mask._

I reached to pull the mask up. But I stopped. I couldn't do this to him. It wouldn't

be right. I will find out who he is one day but not today. I will let him tell me on his own accord.

The Batman woke up. He looked around the room he was in her room. He got up and put back on his belongings. Then he realized he was alone. He walked over to a table, and noticed a note on it. It read:

_I had to leave early for a meeting I have. It's been great. I hope to see you soon._

_Me_

He smiled to himself. Then went out the window the same way he came.

"Out all night mister Bruce?" Alfred greeted him.

"Yes," he replied. "It was a little rough."

"I can only imagine," Alfred replied. As Bruce handed him his bat suite.

Bruce walked up the stairs, and into his home. Where he went to his bedroom and changed into his business suite then off to where he goes for his day job. He was ready for his meeting, with her.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2:** The Meeting

"Umm... sir there is a woman here for you." Josie said in a timid voice.

"Thank you Josie, send her in." Bruce answered. As he stood up to greet his guest.

The female was a tall brunette, thin, but not to thin. She had a boyish face, but in the cute way. The kind of girl that Bruce most likely would never date. His usual dates would be the plastic type, or the Barbie types.

But for some how he was attracted to her. It was totally out of his character to have a crush on a person he is looking in on hiring. But he didn't care.

He was walked over to the door to invite her into his office.

"Hello. My name is Bruce Wayne." He said as he greeted the female.

"Hello, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to have this interview with me. I really need a new job, or at least something that gives me better money." She said all in a rush as put out her hand.

He put out his hand as well and they shook hands. "No problem, nice to meet you by the way. Sorry I didn't catch the name?"

"Sorry, I didn't give it. But my name is Janie."

"Again nice to meet you Janie."

"So let's get on with the interview."

"Okay."

"What are some of you previous jobs that you have had?"

"Well I really have had only one real job. And that was working for a janitor company."

"And the other jobs?"

"I'd rather not say if you don't mind sir."

"No problem, I'm sure you will tell me on your own time. But you know what I like you, so I'm going to give you a better job than the janitor position. So if you come in tomorrow I will let you know what it is and you can start tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, I really do appreciate it." She said as she stood up to leave.

"No problem. Anything to help." He said as he stood up to escort her out of his office.

They both walked out of the office his hand was placed on her back.

As Janie was walking out of the office she thought to herself that she had heard that voice before. But she shrugged it off. She had a new job. One that did not envelope illegal activities or her taking off her cloths.

She just wanted to go home and relax, she felt as if she had no care in the world.


End file.
